


SoulxMaka Prompts

by AnimeDancer14



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDancer14/pseuds/AnimeDancer14
Summary: In which Soul kisses Maka and now he can't stop thinking of her.





	1. Types Of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone so I decided to post my Tumblr SoulxMaka drabbles. Even though I did these in 2016 for SoMa week I was very proud of them and wanted to share them on here. I did have another account on another site but I decided I wanted a new start. So I good you enjoy these as much as I loved writing them. Enjoy! :)

There are many types of kisses shared each day. You have the short and sweet, passionate and long, or the 'I just need you'. What Soul didn't expect was that of the many types of kisses he had shared with many girls, Maka's was the one he loved the most.

It was an accident!

Well, not really. They were playing spin the bottle and it was his turn, and his lips happened to magically land on his best friend. Their friends were cheering in the background to get it on.

Soul thought that it was just Maka, right? He was so wrong! The kiss that Maka left on his lips was the one that made him fall for his best friend. He shouldn't have enjoyed it that much, but he did. He wanted to continue, but it was too late. She had already pulled away.

Now here he was, waiting for Maka to come to home their apartment that they shared together. Out of all those girls Soul had kissed, Maka's stood out the most. Since that night, he constantly dreamed of the day he would kiss her again.

He heard the door unlock and there she was. In her white blouse, tight skirt and heels. Her hair in a bun, a few strands falling to frame her face. Her lips stained with a light shade of pink with a shine making them look irresistible. Soul had to wet his suddenly dry lips a couple times.

She sat down by him and sighed. "Tough day?", he asked as she sat down beside him. She nodded. "Yeah, Stein had me rewrite the whole ten page report on Soul Theory again. He thought it could be better," she said and rested her feet on the table.

Soul nodded and took a few deep breaths. This woman should not make him feel this uncomfortable. It wasn't fair. She should feel this way for him and he should be the nonchalant one, but it's the other way around.

It just wasn't fair!

He felt awkward around her now. He used to know what to do. Like cuddle his head into her lap or put his arm around her for comfort or even holding her hand. But now all these things felt different. That one little kiss changed the way he thought about his meister. He needed a sign that it was okay to tell her how he was feeling. What he was feeling. "Soul? You okay? Something bothering you?" Maka asked so sweetly.

Of course there is something wrong. He's freaking out because he doesn't know what to do. He met her gaze and instantly regretted it. Her eyes were so vibrant and green that his throat ran dry and if he spoke it would be a dead giveaway that something was up. And he couldn't have that, so he settled for a nod and his trademark smirk.

"Don't lie. I know when you are lying," she said.

Perfect. Just perfect. Of course he couldn't lie to her. She could see his soul waver and it would lead to a fight and then they would both be angry. He decided just to come clean and hope for the best. "Maka I… well after we played spin the bottle… well I have been feeling something I shouldn't towards you." He already knows she would never take a chance on him after what her father did to her and her mother.

"What feelings?"

He looked in her eyes then to her lips then to her eyes again and he couldn't hold back anymore. He kissed her. It was the same kiss he felt with her that night. Her lips felt so good against his. Soft and delectable and tasted like strawberries and wintry fresh. He realized like a fish needs water, he needed her lips to survive. Soul pulled away and she slowly opened her eyes to meet his.

"Those feelings, Maka. I thought I would be able to brush them off, but I couldn't."

She didn't say anything for what seemed like forever and Soul fidgeted nervously. He thought, here comes the Maka chop of a lifetime. It never came.

"Why me?" she asked softly, simply.

He was confused. Wasn't she supposed to be all girly and say 'I have those feelings too.' "What?" he got out.

"Why me? What makes my kiss different from the many girls you kissed?"

He thought about it for a bit. The girls were all cute and good looking, but they didn't have that electricity, that spark that he felt with Maka. "Well there are many types of kisses, but out of all of them, yours is the one I crave the most. I don't know what it is. Like a spark igniting in me. It feels like fireworks with you." Soul said and looked down to play with his hands.

Maka scooted closer to Soul and lifted his chin so he would meet her eyes. She kissed him this time and only did the kisses get sweeter. Maka pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

"I have been having the same feelings. I know what you're talking about. That spark. I felt it when our lips touched. Like fireworks." They kissed again. And again. And again.

There are many types of kisses. There are short and sweet, long and passionate, or the I just need you. All of these are kisses we share each day, but the type of kiss that is beneficial is the one you share with the one you love the most.


	2. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul can't sleep so he decides to get some work done. Then he meets a girl.

Soul Evans, world renowned music producer and famous pianist, has a problem. He is a suffering insomniac and has for years. Every night since he was thirteen he would wake at the hour of three a.m. Now he's twenty one and still has this problem. No amount of sleeping pills, nyquil, or getting drunk can help. Three a.m. rolls around and here he is awake again. He doesn't really mind. He needs to finish some last minute work anyway.

So he gets out of bed and throws on jeans, his piano man shirt and a black beanie. He slips on shoes and he's out the door to his favorite 24/7 coffee shop. He orders his regular black coffee and walks to the library to look up some books on music theory. Sitting down and plugging in his earphones and starts to read.

Not a half an hour later he decides to stretch and glances at the door and there was something, that caught his eye. It was a girl who walked through the door. She wore her hair in twin pigtails, making her look young. She had on a long trench coat, yellow sweater vest, green and white tie, a red plaid skirt and some clunky boots that hugged her ankles. What he couldn't stop staring at was her eyes. They were a vibrant green. Like the color of green apple or freshly sprouted grass. She had took a sip from the same coffee cup he was using and went to one of the bookshelves.

Soul shook himself to stop staring and continued reading. Finishing his first book which didn't help much, he got up to search for another. Turning, he spied on the girl with a pile of books on the desk next to her and her writing notes. He went back to his original task and sat down with another book that looked like what he was looking for.

About a half hour in, someone tapped on his shoulder. It was the girl from earlier. She had a few books in her hands and made the motion to take his earphones out.

"I think these might be what you are looking for," not sounding girly at all. In fact, her voice had a twist of rough to it that made her sound more like a woman.

"Thanks," Soul said and as she was about to sit back down to her seat, he added, "Would you like to join me?" She looked at him, but turned her head and kept walking. Soul turned in his seat and went right back to work. A few moments later, the girl sat down her books and pulled the chair out so she could sit in it.

"Hi." She only said that.

"Hey. Do you mind if I ask what your name is?" he asked.

The girl met Soul's crimson eyes as she spoke."Maka."

Soul whispered her name. He liked the way it sounded rolling off his tongue. "That's a pretty name. Names Soul." Usually when he tells people his name they kind give him a look, but Maka seemed unfazed by his name. "You're not weirded out by my name at all?"

She looks at him again. "Well my father's name is Spirit so a name like Soul doesn't faze me much." Soul nods and continues reading. A short while later Maka breaks the silence. "So why are you here at," she stops to look at the time on her phone, "five thirty six in the morning reading books on music? Did you set an alarm or you can't sleep?" 

"The second one. I'm a suffering insomniac. Have been since I was thirteen. And what about you pigtails? You can't sleep either?"

She smiled but it faded just as fast as it came on her face. "Kind of hard to sleep when your father brought home some girl and all you hear is the headboard ramming against the wall." Soul didn't know what to say so he just stayed silent. They continued with their readings. Soul didn't know what it was about Maka but he felt comfortable telling her his problems. The two were done and they went their separate ways.

Three days later Soul is awakened by his insomnia once again. He sighs and starts to walk around his apartment. He stares out at the buzzing city and looks down. Lord and behold there is Maka walking up the steps of his place. He wondered why she was at his apartment building at three in the morning. He was putting on a sweatshirt when he heard a woman curse. He opened his door slightly and there she was, her books sprawled across the floor in front of an unopened door. Soul went to help her. "Oh thank… Soul? What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering that myself but I guess we are neighbors."

Maka was shocked. She met this guy three days ago and she didn't even know they were living across the hall from each other?

"Probably thought I was stalking you, huh?" Soul laughed.

"A little bit, yes." Maka chuckled and Soul handed her back her dropped things. Maka was just about to say thank you when they heard loud groans. "Great! I thought they would be done by now. Guess I'm heading back out. See you later Soul."

Soul wanted to get to know her a bit more so without thinking, he blurted, "Do you wanna stay the night over here?" Maka turned and cocked a brow. "I mean if you want to. It beats going out in the cold again and we could watch Netflix or something."

Maka thought about it for a moment. 'It does beat going out in the cold and wrapped up in a blanket and watching movies does sound good.' "Sure." She smiled at Soul. She followed in behind him.

From that point on at three in the morning they would make little dates. Whether it was watching Netflix or helping each other with work or even just talking. Soon they decided to date. Soul was kinda glad he had insomnia or else he wouldn't have met Maka. Guess when you can't sleep has its benefits after all.


	3. Stuck In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka has a fear of thunderstorms and her dad isn't there to pick her up. Luckily, she meets Soul.

It was currently two thirty in the afternoon and Maka was waiting for the bus. Her good-for-nothing father forgot to pick her up again. Probably flirting with a girl much too young for him, she thought to herself. She noticed the clouds began to get darker and the air a bit chillier.

"Please don't let it rain," Maka mumbled to herself. As if the universe was against her it started to sprinkle. Maka hated the rain. Not because of the rain itself, but because of the thunder and lightning. She was afraid of thunderstorms. A big burst of light blinded her. She tried putting in her headphones and turning it on full blast but the boom of thunder was louder. The thunder roared and Maka yelped. This was bad. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top.

"Dammit! Not cool!" Soul was walking out of the music studio when it started raining hard. His driver wasn't parked out in front like normal. "Guess I will settle for the bus then," Soul grumbled and ran over to the bus stop. He got under the awning and shook out his hair.

"Eww. Would you mind shaking your wet hair somewhere else?"

Soul turned and saw a girl sitting on bench. Soul rolled his eyes and sat down. "So, little girl. You need help finding your parents or something?"

Maka hated being compared to a little girl. Yes, she wore her hair in childish pigtails and was a little underdeveloped in the chest, but people shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. "For your information sir, I'm twenty."

Soul stared at the girl and then laughed. "A little thing like you. Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Maka dug out her ID card and shoved it practically up his nose. "You believe me now?" Soul looked at the card and in fact she was twenty. "Sorry miss." Soul handed the card back to her and huffed.

"So someone forget to pick you up too?" Maka asked, shaking her hair out.

"Something like that." Soul mumbled and looked at the girl. Maka had taken out her pigtails and was in the process of putting her hair in a bun. A clap of thunder sounded again and Maka jumped about three feet in the air.

"Are you scared of a little thunder?" Maka looked down, ashamed. She shouldn't have such a childish fear of thunderstorms. "Sadly yes."

"Soul."

Maka eyed the guy sitting beside her in confusion.

"That's my name. Soul Ev- I mean Eater. Soul Eater." He extended his hand out to her.

"Maka Albarn." They shook hands. Another boom of thunder sounded and she shrieked.

A car horn sounded and they both looked up. "That's my ride. See you around." Soul got up in the pouring rain again and made his way to his driver. He stopped when he got to the door and turned. "Hey Maka?" Soul shouted, "Do you need a ride?"

"No I'm fine I'm sure my father... oh hold on." Maka's phone was ringing. "Hello? Papa?" 

"Hey *hic* princess. Papa is *hic* going to be late."

"You're drunk again. Just forget it papa." Maka hung up the phone.

"What's your answer tiny tits? Can't wait forever." Soul yelled again. Maka got up and ran over and slid in the car.

"Mr. Evans, who is this, sir?" The driver asked.

Maka stayed quiet. Soul said his last name was Eater not Evans.

"Drive, Alec." Soul said with a sigh. They dropped Maka off at her apartment and were about to leave when she said quickly, "would you like to come in? Please?" Maka knew it was stupid to ask the man she met at the bus stop to keep her company, but when it came to thunderstorms she needed another person there.

Soul looked at this girl in front of him. She just met him today and already trusted him alone in the apartment with her. He was about to say no but couldn't resist that pleading look in her eyes. She was vulnerable. So he nodded and told his driver to come back later. They walked up the stairs and she let him in.

"I know you probably think I'm childish for having this kind of fear."

Soul shrugged, "We all have fears we can't get over. Some are afraid of the dark, some are afraid of spiders, some are afraid of thunderstorms. It's no big deal."

Maka was grabbing a glass of water when a big bolt of lightning shot across her window. She panicked. She couldn't breathe.

"Maka? You okay?"

Then the loud roar of thunder followed. Maka dropped the glass and screamed.

"Maka!" Soul yelled and led her to the couch. Maka sobbed quietly into Soul's shoulder. "Well this is a way to be stuck in the rain," he said quietly. "Maka? Why are you so afraid of thunderstorms?"

Maka sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "When I was little my parents were fighting. They always fought. So I went to play with my friends. I snuck outside and played for hours. Then it started to rain. So I started to head back when a big bolt of lightning shot across the sky. It was beautiful, but then the thunder shook the ground and I was scared. I was alone so I ran home as fast as I could, but I got tired. I climbed on a playset in the park and hid in the tube slide. I must have been there for hours. The rain was pouring down, the wind whipping in my face, thunder roaring. My parents eventually found me, but every time a thunderstorm rolls around I can't be alone. That's why I invited you up here. I trust you a little." Maka gasped for breath after her outburst.

Soul was trying to process everything. She trusted him enough to let him stay with her and comfort her. He was kinda happy for some company too. "You know, I'd rather be stuck in the rain with you then being at my apartment. I live alone so it would be lonely. So thank you for inviting me up here."

Maka smiled, "Thank you for staying with me Soul Evans." Maka's smile widened. Soul rolled his eyes and pulled her close to him.

Kinda worked out for the both of them. Because they met again at that same bus stop. Stuck in the rain again.


	4. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liz lies and Maka gets Ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos you guys. I hope you enjoy this one. I don't really like this one very much but hope you enjoy anyways.

Never in a million years would she be doing this. Never ever would she be doing this but here she was with her friend… doing this! What a friend, right?

"Come on Maka, just something small. We all got one now it's your turn. Have a little fun," Liz whined.

Maka didn't see why she needed to taint her body with ink. "Liz I don't need one. I'm fine without it." Liz wasn't going to back down easy and Liz didn't play fair either. "Oh! I see why you don't want one. You're chicken."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not!"

"I'm sure Soul would like it, but you're too chicken." Oh that little sneak. Liz knew that if she brought Soul into a situation that Maka had to do at least something to impress the boy. "Liz how do you know he even likes tattoos, hmm?" Maka challenged.

"I was showing Kilik mine when Soul said he liked the tattoo. He said he has a thing for them," Liz said with a sly smile.

Maka walked over to one of the flashes and pointed to one. "I want this one."

The guy looked at the tattoo and then at Maka. "Alright miss. Come on back." A couple hours later Maka had a brand new tattoo on her hip.

"So let me see." Liz was bouncing up and down in excitement. Maka lowered her skirt to show her friend and Liz was happy. Maka and Liz left the tattoo parlor and went home to their college dorm room. Maka was kinda happy she got herself inked. It hurt like a mother, but she was still happy.

"So Maka-chan got herself inked, sis? I thought she was a prude to get one?"

"Oh Patty I have my ways. I told her Soul likes tattoos."

"But sis you don't know that for sure. Maka-chan will surely be very upset with you. You have to come clean tomorrow." Patty may have some childish tendencies, but Liz knew her sister was right. "Yeah okay. Night Patty."

"Night!" Her sister sang.

The next morning, Liz was rocking back and forth on her heels. She knew Maka was going to be pissed for telling her a white lie but maybe Soul did have a fetish for tattoos. Liz saw Maka and paled. "Hey Liz. Liz you feeling alright? You don't look too good."

Liz smiled and waved her perfectly manicured hand. "What? Me? Yeah I'm fine. How is your hip?" "Sore but it's okay."

Liz took a breath and exhaled slowly. "Maka there is something I need to tell you and please don't hate me?" Maka's look skeptical. "Maka I lied. I didn't know if Soul had a thing for tattoos or not. I'm so sorry."

Maka was hurt. Her friend lied to her and used her crush as a set up. Maka felt so stupid. "Liz! How could you?!"

"I'm sorry Maka. Maybe Soul does have a fetish."

"But using him as a set up isn't the way to go. You played me Liz. Now I'm stuck with this stupid looking tattoo on my hip because of you." Maka was very upset at Liz. She was hurt, betrayed, but most of all ashamed. Ashamed that she fell for her friends antics. Everyone said she was a prude or she was no fun. She didn't like to get herself in these kind of situations and this was why. She would regret it later.

"Maka like I said we all have one and now you have one too," Liz said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Liz that doesn't make me feel better. Now I have this on my hip." She pulled down her skirt a little to show the tattoo not realizing the whole group came up in time to see.

"Maka you got inked?" Soul asked. Maka pulled her skirt up and turned.

"Yeah." Maka muttered. Great, she thought, now Soul was going to laugh or run away or not be her best friend anymore. Soul walked over to her. "Can I see?" Maka looked at Soul and brought her skirt down again.

"I know Soul it's stupid." Maka pulled up her skirt again and looked down. She was so ashamed.

"No it's not Maka. I like it. I like tattoos." Maka looked at her best friend. "Really?"

Soul cocked his signature grin at her and whispered in her ear. "I like it a lot. Tattoos are a fetish of mine. I find them appealing."

Maka blushed a few dozen shades of red and Soul pulled away and grabbed Maka's hand. Liz smiled at Maka and mouthed a you're welcome to the young teen.

"Soul? Where are we going?" Maka asked as she let the white haired guy dragging her around like a rag doll.

"You teased me long enough with your green eyes and short skirts. Now you have a tattoo and that is like icing on the cake for me." Maka realized where they were going and blushed. Soul opened his door to his dorm room and Maka walked in. Soul kicked the door shut and gently trapped Maka against the door.

"S-soul? What are you?" His mouth was on hers and Maka let him. "I have waited for the right time to tell you that I love you. This seems like the perfect time." Soul said and kissed her again.

"You love me?" Maka asked and Soul nodded. Maka was either dead or dreaming. This couldn't be happening. Her best friend had his cool reputation to uphold and he was just going to give all that away. Soul kissed her again. Eh, screw it. "I love you, too." Maka said and kissed him again. Maybe Liz was right. Maybe getting tricked by her friend to get inked wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	5. Red String Of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can fate exist? It sure did for Soul.

Soul was a seven-year-old boy who never played or interacted with anyone except his older brother, Wes. Soul was playing outside when a couple of kids came up.

"Hey look guys. It's the freak."

This was one of the daily events that went on in Soul's life. These kids would bully Soul and tear him down. "Just leave me alone," Soul said, pleading for them to go away.

"’Just leave me alone.’ What a baby," the biggest bully of them all said. He pushed Soul to the ground where he got sand in his eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

The kids let go of Soul and stared at the girl. "Well look what we have here boys. Maka Albarn. What are you going to do if we don't stop?"

Maka Albarn? Soul knew that name from somewhere. He looked at the girl and then he remembered. She is the daughter of detective Spirit Albarn of the Death City Police.

"You boys never learn. My papa is on the police force. All I have to do is cry and he will come running."

The boys rolled their eyes and charged Maka. Maka smiled and winked at Soul as she crouched to the ground and fake cried. "What a crybaby!" One of the kids said.

Spirit showed up and chased the boys out of the playground. Maka smiled triumphantly and turned to Soul. "Hi! I'm Maka. What's your name?"

Soul looked at this girl she was probably five or six at least. She wore a white button-up shirt, orange overall dress and her ash blond hair in pigtails. Her eyes were a bright shade of green.

"Uh, Soul." She helped the boy to his feet and they were best friends ever since.

Soul was sixteen and Maka was fifteen when he left. "I promise I will be back. Here." Soul took a red string out of his pocket and tied it around her finger and took the other end and tied it around his finger and cut it in half. "This is a reminder to let you know I'm always yours." Soul kissed Maka on the forehead and left.

Soul was gone and he promised he would come back. She would just have to trust him. It has been four years since Maka has seen Soul and today was her nineteenth birthday. Her friends were throwing her a party so she dressed nice and left her apartment. When she got there she was met with a note and a red string.

"Tie the red string around your finger then continue to follow it." Maka read the note and did what it said. She walked inside and followed the string all around the house. She got a bouquet of roses, a few new books she had been wanting and a beautiful necklace that complemented her eyes. She made it to the last door that led to the outside and what she was met with was something she would remember forever.

The backyard was filled with beautiful roses and her last gift waiting for her. She set her things down and opened the little box. There was a note that said turn around. And she did. There stood her best friend since she was five.

"Soul!" She started crying and leaped into his arms. "You said you weren't coming back a month from now?" Soul smirked at Maka and kissed her forehead. "I finished earlier so I came back to surprise you for your birthday."

"You put all of this together?" Soul nodded. They walked back inside and her friends surprised her. She was the happiest girl in the world. "Hey Soul?" Maka asked.

"Hmmm?" Soul responded.

"Why did you tie a red string around my finger when you left?" Soul laughed and looked at his best friend.

"I read somewhere that those that are destined to meet one another in a certain situation or help in a certain way are destined soulmates."

Maka was shocked for two reasons. One: Soul actually read something. Two: Soul thinks of her as his soulmate.

"Soul? What are you trying to say?" Soul had a tint of pink to his cheeks. "Maka Albarn. I have been in love with you since you saved me that day on the playground. I love you."

Maka couldn't believe it. Her best friend was in love with her when she was in love with him. She kissed Soul on the lips.

A little while down the road Soul replaced that red string with a diamond engagement ring.


	6. Feisty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka was called a lot of names in her high school years, but Soul called her Feisty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the kudos on this. I'm grateful you guys enjoy it!

Maka was called a lot of names back in her high school years, but she will not forget what Soul Evans called her the night of their senior prom. He called her feisty.

Feisty was a term for most people who picked a fight with others. She didn't understand why he called her that until she met him again. By this time she was twenty-two years old and top-selling-selling author of her time. She was at a gala for a book signing and she saw a man that was about her age with shark-like teeth, and beautiful ruby eyes. She knew it had to be the one Soul Evans.

She had to talk to him before they announced her name. As she made her way to him she was stopped by her publicist.

“Maka we need to get you on stage now!”

“I know! Just I need to see an old friend of mine.”

“Maka we need to go. Now,” her publicist said as she pushed her to where she needed to be.

“And now with great honor, I present Ms. Maka Albarn!” Maka walked out and shook the man's hand and she waved at the crowd.

That was when her green gaze met a certain crimson one. Maka smiled and turned to sit down behind the desk they had set up.

* * *

Soul Evans was a twenty-three-year-old famous producer of music. He never liked these big events in the first place, but he had to go.

“Soul? Soul? Were you even listening to me?” A girl that he recently started talking to asked.

“Huh? Oh sorry just was out of sorts there for a moment. What were you saying again?” He mentally high fived himself for that one?

“I top-selling author for the book, Feisty, will be signing her books here tonight. Isn't that exciting?” The girl asked Soul, tugging on his suit jacket.

“That's cool I guess. I'm going to get something to drink. You want?” He asked. The girl looked at him confused. He remembered he used that catchphrase in high school. “I mean a drink.”

“No Soul, I'm fine. Thank you.”

Soul walked off to the beverage table and poured himself some water and turned when he heard the host speak into the microphone.

“Can I have everyone's attention? Tonight we have the author who wrote and sold over ten thousand copies of Feisty. And now with great honor, I present Ms. Maka Albarn!” The host said, and Soul spit his drink out.

He hadn't seen Maka in five years. As she walked across the stage he couldn't get his eyes off of her. Maka met his eyes and smiled. That's a good sign that she remembered him at least. She sat down behind the desk and a lot of people went to see her.

Throughout the night anytime Soul had a chance or a sliver of hope of talking to the girl that took his breath away, he was stolen by someone else. Whether it be someone's son or grandson wanting to get their demo out to the public or famous musicians who made it to the big leagues of symphonies who wanted to consider him.

Maka was bored out of her mind. She wanted to talk to Soul but she couldn't leave this stupid desk. She smiled and wrote her signature on the inside cover of the next book and shook hands with the people who came up to see her. She was mere seconds away from pulling her hair from boredom when a glint of red caught her eye. She looked and there he was. He nodded his head to the balcony and she gestured with her hands she couldn't leave. Soul looked sad and made his way outside. She will see him if it's the last thing she does.

“Mimi,” Maka called her publicist over.

“Yes, Ms. Albarn?”

“I need to use the bathroom, I will be back.” Mimi nodded once in understanding and Maka got up. She really did need to go so she took care of that first. She came back out and snuck her way outside. There she saw Soul swirling his drink around and with eyes closed.

“I remember you don't really like these things,” Maka said. Soul looked up to meet her gaze and hugged her.

“It's great to see you. In five years things do change,” Soul said. Maka laughed and hugged him again.

“I’d better get inside before they call the dogs on me. It was so great to see you. And I have a special copy for you. Here.”

She placed the book in his hands and kissed his cheek and left. Soul smiled and opened the book to where she signed it. He was going to read the first page when the dedication page caught his eye.

‘This is for a friend of mine who inspired me. He called me the word feisty and I never forgot.’

Soul remembered he called her that word when they were gliding across the dance floor at prom. He had to talk to her. He didn't mean picking fights with people that was more Black Stars area there. He walked back inside, drinks abandoned and made his way to her table. People would stop him but he just shoved them off. He finally made it to her table.

“Maka? What the hell?”

Maka looked up at Soul and quirked a brow at him, “What?”

“The dedication page? For being smart you sure were dumb,” Soul laughed.

“You called me feisty Soul. That was the definition that popped into my mind. I was going to ask you but you disappeared on me so quickly I never got the chance to ask why.”

Soul smirked and chuckled, “I meant the other definition idiot. Feisty can also mean lively, determined, and courageous. You were all those things that others weren't. What I wasn't.”

Maka smiled and grabbed his book.

“Hey!” Soul whined but Maka ignored him and wrote something at the end of the book. She handed it back to him and he walked off as the host was getting on the stage. Soul looked at the end of it and smiled. Calling Maka feisty is a good thing.

Because at the end of the book she wrote her number and hoped to see him again.


	7. Just Kiss Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Soul and Maka develop feelings for each other they might need a bit of pushing. Okay a lot of pushing.

Soul and Maka have been partners for years. They know each other's strengths and each other's weaknesses. What they don't know is that they have fallen for one another. Ever since the battle on the moon, Soul and Maka felt something igniting within themselves.

It was a strange feeling.

Something like affection or adoration. No it was… love. Love was that feeling between them. They hid it from each other pretty well, but their friends sort of caught on. It was the first time Soul looked at Maka differently that Black Star knew his best friend had fallen for his meister. One look and he knew.

They were all hanging out together at the beach and the way the sun hit Maka just right made her look like an angel. Maka was laughing and looked over at Soul. She smiled and waved at him and Soul had this look on his face that only lasted seconds. Black Star knew the look because he gave that same look to Tsubaki. Black Star didn't say anything to Soul or Maka, but he told the rest of the group about it.

Maka didn't trust most men at all. She trusted Kid and Black Star sure, but she trusted Soul with her life, her body, her soul and now her heart. She knew he would never hurt her like her father did her mother. Soul was nothing like her dad. He was better her dad and that's why she looked at him in a different way.

Liz was the one who noticed the change in Maka when she rid herself of her pigtails and started wearing her hair down because Soul said she looked nicer that way. Liz didn't pry Maka or Soul but she did tell the gang. Months went by like that. Little things that Soul would do to make Maka blush at or the way they looked at each other. Soon the two had to distant themselves because it was too much. The two teens were oblivious to the other’s reactions and soon the closeness they had was gone.

Soul would wait until Maka was in bed so he could sneak in. Maka would cook and eat fast so she could take her shower first. It got so bad that they couldn't resonate with each other. Their wavelengths were all screwed up. They were literally driving each other crazy. They used to tell each other everything, used to sit on the couch and cuddle, used to watch cheesy romance movies and make fun of it. Soul used to lay his head in her lap as she read and he flipped through the television shows.

All of that gone in a blink of an eye. If not resonating wasn't bad enough, they couldn't be in the same room together. These feelings they had were way too strong and was controlling how they lived. It started to piss the rest of the group off. The girls would go shopping or to the movies or anywhere without the guys. Maka missed Soul but she couldn't face him. Not with these feelings at least. It was the same for Soul. The boys would play basketball or hang out in the market of the city or watch R rated movies. Soul missed Maka but it was the best way to control these feelings.

The group finally met up without Soul or Maka and conjured up a plan to get those two together. Either with force or without it.

“We all know that Soul and Maka have been pining over each other for months. This is not healthy for them. They can't even resonate and they both look like shit from not being around each other. What's the plan?” Liz asked.

Each of the group members thought up ideas to get them together. Black Star’s plan was to kidnap them and put them in a room together. That idea was instantly booted out the door. The rest had no ideas but Patty came up with the perfect plan.

“Why don't Kid and Black Star tell Soul to meet at Kid’s for dinner and then Tsubaki, Sis, and I tell Maka the same thing. But then we don't join them.” The group looked at the younger Thompson sister and agreed with that plan. The girls called Maka to meet them at Kid’s and the boys called Soul.

At the appointed time, Soul arrived at the manor and walked in. He was in his pinstripe suit with his maroon shirt underneath. He walked out into the courtyard and met with a pair of emerald eyes. She was wearing a green dress that complemented her eyes.

“Soul?! Wh-what are you doing here?” Maka stuttered. “I could ask you the same question.” Soul turned to leave when the group came out.

“Guys come on. What is this?” he asked. “This is you guys having dinner like two normal teenagers. We are sick of you two hiding stuff from each other. We know.” Liz said.

“Know what?” Maka asked. “You two have fallen for each other. So you are going to stay in here and talk,” Kid said.

“Wait you guys!” Soul and Maka yelled in unison after the group.

“Have fun!” Patty sung and the doors shut. The two teens sat in silence for a while before talking. “So um, this is awkward.” Maka said, playing with the hem of her dress.

Soul rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah it is.” They fell into silence again. Maka stood up and walked over to the rose vine and lightly brushed her fingertips across its soft petals. Soul was watching the woman in front of him. Her fingers brushing the petals. Wishing her fingers were brushing through his hair. Soul got up and walked to her, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the chair she was sitting in a few minutes ago.

“Maka, there is something I need to tell you.” Soul was nervous. His hands were sweating, throat getting drier and drier by the second. “Maka. I have had feelings for you since the battle on the moon. I love you.” Soul said but didn't meet her eyes. “Soul?” She put her hands under his chin to have his eyes meet hers and said those three simple words she had wanted to say for a while now. “I love you, too.” They stared at each other for a long time.

“ **JUST KISS ALREADY!** ” The group yelled.

And they did.


End file.
